Lost but grateful
by Teni-chan
Summary: She was lost. She was happy. She's grateful. RyoSaku
1. To the bank

Please read my story! WARNING! This could be boring! Anyway, enjoy! -

Disclaimer: This is really sad but I have to say this… I DO NOT OWN POT!

Chapter one: To the bank. 

Sakuno was walking towards the green house nearby her house in the afternoon (One minute after twelve). Then, she picked up a Kala flower. Suddenly she realized she had no money to pay for it. She went out of the green house and walked to the bank a few blocks away from the green house (That time, she was about sweet sixteen).

"Urgh! It was so stupid of me for not bringing an extra money!" she yelled to herself while walking to the bank. She bumped into someone without noticing where she was going.

"Ah! Gomen! Are you okay?" she panicked. Actually it was Eiji she bumped.

"Nya? Sakuno-chan! What are you doing here?" ask Eiji.

"Ah! Eiji-senpai! I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I'm on my way to the bank." She smiled and bowed as she apologized.

Eiji scratched his head. "Bank? There's no bank right here…" he said.

"No bank? What are you talking about? Where are we?" she asked looking around with confusion.

"We're at Kawamura's sushi restaurant." Eiji turned to his left and showed her the restaurant. Sakuno turned and she sweat drop (Like the anime style).

"A… ha… ha…hahaha…" she laughed with her left eyebrow higher than her right eyebrow. "Nyu… Sakuno-chan, you're scaring me…" said Eiji stepping back.

"I think I better go now… Sorry for the bump. Bye!" she bowed and ran off leaving Eiji behind.

"Sakuno-chan…Don't you wanna see Kawamura? Nya…" Eiji said to himself and went inside the restaurant.

As she was running, a tennis ball hit her head and she fainted for a minute. When she realized, she saw Momoshiro and Kaidoh between her. She blinked her eyes and sat up. "Ano… Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai… Where am I?" she asked putting her right hand on her forehead.

"Sakuno-chan! Are you okay? Sorry for the ball because SOMEONE here hit it too much to the right!" Momoshiro yelled while staring at Kaidoh.

"Fssh… You think it's my fault! You're the one who hit it too deep!" Kaidoh yelled back and they both started to fight against each other (In the chibi anime way).

Sakuno shook her head as she saw a signboard that says 'Tennis court (Rental)'. Then, she sneaked away from Momoshiro and Kaidoh (They don't realize she was gone). She started walking towards a nearby junction and she saw Fuji.

'_Thank god it's Fuji.'_ She said to herself with a relived breath. She approached to him, "Hello Fuji-senpai!" she said while waving her hands. She suddenly stop and she saw Fuji carrying Tezuka at his back (Like the piggyback). Fuji turned to his right and saw Sakuno standing like a statue.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan. What a coincidence. What brings you here?" he asked walking towards her.

"Ano… I was heading to the bank and I saw you… Why are you carrying Tezuka-senpai?" she asked lowering down her head.

"Him? Don't mind him… He just drank a jug of Inui's juice accidentally." he smiled.

Sakuno sweat drop. "Bank? Isn't the bank is on the other side?" asked Fuji (Another blocks away). Sakuno sweat drop again.

"Gomen! I have to go now! Bye!" she bowed and ran off dizzily. Fuji smiled and went off. "That was fast…" Fuji said to himself.

'_Mou! I'm lost! I've should ask Fuji-senpai for directions!'_ She blamed herself and she saw Hyotei's captain, Atobe with his Kabaji beside him. She wanted to avoid them and she quickly turned left and BANG! She hits the streetlight. Again, she fainted for a minute. Then, she woke up blinking her eyes. She puts her hand on her forehead.

"Ouch That hurts! If I hadn't avoid them…" before she could finish her sentence, "Avoid who?" Atobe asked while sitting beside her.

Sakuno sit up and smiled with a shocking face. "Ei? Atobe-senpai… I didn't know you were here…" she said and forcedly smiled. She felt guilty lying to him.

"Well, watch where you're going next time. Isn't that right, Kabaji?" he smiled and pulled her up. "Uhmm…" Kabaji replied.

"Hehe… I'm just clumsy all the time." she replied while trying to stand up still.

Chapter one finish! It took me the whole night to finish it (Not the WHOLE night! You know what I mean…). Anyway, please review! I know there's a lot of mistakes and my story is too short but please (begging) review! Hope you enjoy my story!


	2. Need directions?

Hey! This is chapter two! Thanks Kagome Taisho, Hinamori5, White Alchemist Taya and last but not least, keikeiaznqueen! Thanks for reviewing! Okay, hope you'll enjoy my story! -

Disclaimer: I know that I don't POT… I wish I own it…

Chapter two: Need directions?

"Well, clumsy is not an option." said Atobe smiling at her. She was dizzily trying to stand up still.

"Ouch… This is why I need to be careful… Where am I?" ask Sakuno putting her right hand on her forehead. Atobe smiled and pulled her hand gently.

"Ara? Atobe-senpai! Where are we going?" Sakuno was running as fast as she can to catch while Atobe and Kabaji lead the way. Then they stopped at the park nearby.

"We're at the park now. Want some ice-cream?" Atobe offered her an ice-cream. Sakuno's face was a bit red and she lowered down her head.

"Erm… Well, okay then…" she said shyly.

"How 'bout you, Kabaji?" ask Atobe. "Ossu…" he replied (That means yes).

While Atobe followed by Kabaji went to buy the ice-cream, Sakuno sat on a bench nearby while waiting for them. She looked at her watch that shows a quarter to two.

"Oh no… I really need to rush up and get the money!" she said to herself sitting with her both hands on her lap while waiting for Atobe and Kabaji. After five minutes, they came back with three chocolaty ice-cream.

"Arigatou, Atobe-senpai." She picked the ice-cream and gently licked it. Then, three of them heard a loud weird grumbling noise.

"What was that?" ask Atobe with shockness. Sakuno lowered down her head. Her face was was pink.

"Ano… That was my tummy…" she replied shyly. "Oh… Have you taken your lunch?" ask Atobe with his adorable smile.

"No… Don't worry about me." she said looking at his face. Atobe was like so sweet and brought her to the famous Japanese sushi restaurant. It was expensive.

A big coincidence, she went to Kawamura's sushi restaurant. She saw many of her senpais were drunk like mad. She smiled (In the desperate anime way). There were Seigaku regulars (Except Ryoma), Fudomine regulars and Hyotei regulars (Except Atobe and Kabaji).

"I… I think we better go now." said Sakuno messaging her forehead gently.

"Don't mind them, let us eat now." Atobe replied. In the end, he got drunk with Kabaji and went to join with the others. Sakuno sneakily went out of the restaurant and continue her journey to the bank.

Sakuno walk slowly. She looked around and bumped into a girl, which about Sakuno's size. "Ah! I'm sooo sorry! Are you okay?" she panicked.

Actually, it was Tomoka. "Ah! Sakuno-chan! No need to be sorry. Where are you going?" said Tomoka happily and hugging her.

"I'm going to the bank… But I don't know where it is…" she replied sadly. Tomoka smiled and showed her the directions.

"Then turn right. Okay, well I guess I'll meet you again! I've to baby-sit my cousin! Bye!" Tomaka ran as she waved her hands. Sakuno was blur and forgotten the directions. She hits her forehead while blaming herself.

"If you keep hitting yourself, you'll never get anywhere." a voice so familiar to Sakuno. It was a male's voice.

She turned around searching for the male voice. She thought it was Ryoma. The only thing that pop-ups in her head was a face of Ryoma. Her tears flowed down and the wind blew pushing the Sakura petals around her.

"Ryoma-kun wouldn't be here with me…" she said cuddling her arms around her body closing her eyes tightly. It was true, Ryoma was standing in front of her but she didn't relised. Ryoma gently touch her tears and rub it away.

"Neh, I hate to tears running down your cheek." he said trying to comfort her.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and she was shocked to see him standing in front of her. She smiled and she stopped crying. She told him everything and Ryoma quickly pulled her hands. They ran and they arrived at the bank. Sakuno smiled at Ryoma and bowed for thank ness.

"I'll wait here." Ryoma said as Sakuno went inside. She went out and gave a quick kiss on Ryoma's cheek and went inside. His face was pinkish.

A few minutes later she went out. The black clouds gather up and it started to rain cats and dogs. Ryoma and Sakuno ran to the nearest bus stop. They sit there coldly.

Sakuno's body began to shiver and Ryoma gently put his arms around her body to warm her up.

"T… Th… Thanks a lot… Ryoma-kun…" she said still shivering. "No… no problem…" he replied with his body soaking wet.

Sakuno looked at her watch that shows a quarter to four. She began to shut her eyes and leaned onto Ryoma's chest.

Ryoma whispered into Sakuno's ear and said, "I've been waiting to tell you that I really… lov…" before he can finishes his sentence Sakuno's body began to leaned onto Ryoma's and they both fell down.

"Oi! What are you doing?" he shouts at her. She didn't reply.

Ryoma tested her forehead. It was totally hot. "Oh my god, she has a fever!" he said to himself carrying Sakuno.

Chapter two finish! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update. I know it's boring and stuff but please review! Onegai! -


	3. Panicked

Chapter three! Okay, my past two chapters were so short… Gomen! I've no idea what to write! In this chapter, I'll try making it long. Gambatte! Thanks a lot for supporting me to those who reviewed and those who haven't, please review! Okay, so hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: If I owned POT, my life would be a million dollar person.

Chapter three: Panicked.

"Please don't be sick!" said Ryoma carrying Sakuno to the seat. He put her on his lap. His right was holding her back and his left hand was holding her leg.

'_Damn it! Why does everything happen to me!' _he said to himself holding her at his fist. (Sakuno was heavier. What do you expect from a sixteen year old girl?). The wind blew until the tree's shaking. Sakuno was still sleeping deeply.

Ryoma began to panicked as his heart started to beat hardly through his chest. Then, his hand phone rang. He can't even answer it so he just leaved it ringing.

"Oi! Ryuuzaki-san! Wake up! Damn it already! WAKE UP!" he can't do anything but to shout as loud as he can.

Sakuno woke up blinking her eyes. Her eyes were reddish, her cheek was getting pinkish and her nose began to be pinkish. Ryoma stared at her and smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Ur… Um…" she couldn't reply. Ryoma understand and make her leaned her head on his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Mada-mada dane." He said putting his hand on her backside of her head.

Ring! His phone rang again. This time, he answered it. "Hello?" he said. The wind blew even harder. The rain never stops.

"Nya! Ochibi! Where are you? We've been waiting here for decades! What's that noise out there?" Eiji said worrying in Kawamura's sushi restaurant.

"Eiji-senpai, I really need you to pick me up at the bus stop near the bank. It's raining like hell out here! Hurry, Eiji-senpai!" he hung up. Eiji tried to call back but he didn't answer.

"Damn it! Why today?" he said to himself holding Sakuno as hard as he can.

The Seigaku regulars were having a celebration for Ryoma's winning tournament. At Kawamura's sushi restaurant, it wasn't raining heavily.

Ryoma didn't know what to do except to wait for his senpais to come. Again, he tested Sakuno's forehead and it was getting hotter. He panicked.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" he said staring deeply to her face. After half-an hour, a van came. All of his senpais came of the van. Tezuka didn't come out because he was the driver.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro cried out. "Ochibi!" followed by Eiji.

"What took you so long?" he asked carrying Sakuno to the van.

His senpais know that Sakuno has a high fever and bring her to the nearest hospital. They all rush up to the ward room soaking wet. Sakuno was examined. They waited outside for several minutes and the doctor came out of the ward room, "She's fine but she needs stay here for a few days". Everyone was relived and went inside the room to see her.

She's sleeping soundly on the bed. Ryoma was the first one to enter the room. He approached to her.

"Don't you ever make me worried again!" he whispered to her ear.

"Nyu… Sakuno-chan… I'm sorry that I'm came late to pick up you guys." he said quietly. "Echizen, why didn't you tell us earlier that Sakuno-chan was sick?" Momoshiro shouts at Ryoma.

"I can't! It was raining heavily! By the way, she had her fever today! Mada-mada dane…" he replied.

Everyone sigh. A minute silent in the room and the doctor came, "Here's her pill. Make sure that she eats twice a day." he said.

The celebration was cancelled and they went home (except Ryoma). Ryoma sat beside the bed and satred at her. Sakuno woke up blinking her blurry eyes.

"Ryuuzaki-san…" he said. He gently put his hands on her right hand. "I'll protect you no matter what happens to you." He said and she smiled.

"Where am I? Did grandmother know this?" she said looking confusingly.

"In the hospital… Wait! Grandmother?" he asked and looked at his watch, the time shows it's almost seven in the evening. _'Oh crap! Coach must be worrying about her! Okay, stay calm and cool…' _he said to himself with a heartbeat.

He called Sakuno's house using his phone. "Hello? Ryuuzaki residence." An old lady answered the call.

"Um… Coach, this is Echizen… Could you come to the hospital…" Ryoma replied with his heart beginning to beat so hard.

"Ryoma? What happen? Where's Sakuno?" Ryuuzaki demanded. Ryoma didn't know what to say and he hung up.

"Sheesh…" he turned to Sakuno, "Don't worry, your grandmother will come." he smiled.

Sakuno smiled as her hair was out stretch covering the pillow. Ryoma sat closer to her. She blushed. Ryoma smiled. Ryoma continue to put his hands onto her hand gently. Suddenly, Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro came inside banging the door.

Ryoma turned with his big sweat dropped. Tomoka went closer, "Ah! Ryoma-sama! Are you okay, Sakuno-chan?". She stopped and looked at theirs hands. She saw Ryoma was touching her hand. She went closer to Sakuno.

Tomoka's tears went down through her cheeks and SLAP! She slapped Sakuno's face. Sakuno was shocked. "How could you! How could you betray me!" she shouts at Sakuno. Sakuno didn't reply with her hand holing her cheek.

Ryoma stood up and his face was so furious, "Get out of here!" he shouts. Tomoka was shocked and said, "I hate you, Ryoma-sama!". She ran out of the room. Ryoma felt a bit guilty and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked while putting his hand onto her cheek. Horio and the other two were shocked.

"Echizen, you've changed a lot." Horio said. "I don't care…" he replied.

"Well,I guess I'll meet you two again. Hope you get well soon, Sakuno-chan." Horio smiled and gave her a box of chocolate. Ryoma nooded.

"Thank you. Sorry for the trouble." she said smiling. "Echizen, let us talk outside. Man to man." Horio said leaving the other two inside the room.

"What do you want?" he asked looking away. Horio punched him in the face. Ryoma fell down as he tries to stand up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouts. "This is for hurting Tomo-chan's heart!" he replied looking at Ryoma angrily.

Ryoma punched back at Horio and they both started to fight against each other with a violence way. All the doctors and nurses rush up to them and stopped them from the fight.

"Let go of me you idiots!" Ryoma shouted. Everything was a mess and there was Ryuuzaki standing in front of Sakuno's door. She looked angrily.

"What is this? They are my students! Let go of them now!" she said with a big tone of voice. The doctors and nurses stepped back giving Ryuuzaki to walk.

"You boys got no manners!" she shouts. Ryoma and Horio blinked their eyes and have a huge sweat drop.

"HE STARTED IT!" they shouted pointing their fingers to each other. Ryoma nodded followed by Horio.

"Hrmph!" she said grumpily and pulled both of their ears. "OUCH!" both of them shouted coincidently and went inside the room.

"Nani?" ask Ryoma holding her hand as she pulled harder. Horio just stayed calm.

She lets go of their ears. Both of them sat beside Sakuno's bed crossing their leg. They faced away without having a peak with each other.

"What's wrong?" Sakuno asked patiently. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! This 'BOY' sitting beside me just punched me in the face!" Ryoma replied with anger.

"In your face! Sakuno-chan, this 'FREAK' just hurt your friend's heart!" Horio interrupt.

They both started quarrel with each other. "QUIET!" Ryuuzaki shouted. They were shocked to see her shouting at them for the first time.

"Don't you two realize what you have done!" she shouted. Ryoma faced away. Horio just lowered down his head. Sakuno was scared.

"I'm not involved in this!" Ryoma replied crossing his hands.

Chapter three finish! Sorry because Ryoma is out of character! I know this chapter is kinda boring and sad or whatever but I'll make a good and funny story in chapter four! I promise! Please review! I need your comments! Hope you enjoy my story! -


	4. Apology

Chapter four! Sorry for the really late update because I had a tennis tournament to play so I have no time to write this! Anyway, I've done this chapter funnier as promised (I think). On top of it, I hope you'll have the best time reading it!

Disclaimer: If I own POT, I would have make RyoSaku version with tennis.

Chapter four: Apology.

Ryoma nodded as he stood up, "I'm going home now. Take care, Ryuuzaki-san." he smiled at Sakuno.

"Wait just a minute, Echizen! Where do you think you're going! You better go and apologize to her?" said Horio furiously.

Ryoma truned to Horio and replied, "Mada-mada dane…" then he ran off. Sakuno was blanked. She thought of a game that would cheer everyone up.

"Um… Ano… Let's play charades!" she said happily. Everyone agreed and played together. Ryoma was a step to walk out of the hospital and his father appeared in front of him.

"Oyaji!" he shouted. His father stared at him worriedly. "How's your girlfriend? Is she okay? I've just received a call from your friend saying that your girlfriend is sick!" his father cried aloud at him.

"A call from my friend? She's fine and she's not my girlfriend! Baka oyaji…" he replied with a blushed face and lowered down his head.

"Mou… My son has grown up. Don't worry, I'll wait until you're ready to tell me…" he said patting Ryoma's back.

"Don't touch me! I'm not interested in anybody now!" he replied angrily pushing his father's arm away. He blushed.

"Hehe… Wanna have a one set of match?" Nanjiroh asked.

"No… Go away. I've things to do." Ryoma replied. He walked away leaving his father behind and bought a can of Ponta drink.

He was sitting on a nearby bench under a violet flowered tree. _'Girlfriend? What is love?'_ he thought, closing his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. It was dark and he was the only one who was outside the hospital with the streetlight standing beside him.

"Cheh, what the hell? Eight o'clock and I haven't had dinner yet! Baka oyaji! He would have called me for dinner!" he said to himself looking at his watch with his Ponta still full beside him.

"Mou… Everyone's gone… I'm bored." Sakuno mumbled to herself. Then, many images of Ryoma popped out from her mind. She heard a door from her room was opening. It was Ryoma (Even though the visiting hour is closed).

"Hey, have you eating your dinner?" he asked walking towards her bed. She blushed.

"No… No yet cause I'm not hungry. You?" she replied pulling her blanket. "Oh…" he said with a blur face.

Then, both of them heard a grumbling sound from Ryoma. It was loud. Sakuno laughed putting her hand on her face to cover the laughed. Ryoma blushed and lowered down his head.

"Why didn't you say so. I would have given you my dinner earlier!" she said carrying her plate to Ryoma. Ryoma pushed away.

"No… I don't eat patient's food." He replied smiling (Charming smile). "Oh! You're so mean! C'mon, don't be shy." she said. Then they end up eating Sakuno's dinner together.

After half-an hour chatting and eating, Ryoma stood up. "I have to go now… I have a tennis game with Momo-senpai tomorrow" he said.

Sakuno smiled and he left.

The next morning, Ryoma woke up stretching himself on his bed. He heard a door bell rang inside of his house. He thought it was Momoshiro. Then he went down stairs to answer it. He opened the door he saw Tomoka was standing outside.

'_What the… How she knows where I lived!' _he said to himself with a forced smile.

"Hi. I'm sorry for yesterday that I slapped Sakuno-chan's face and made you angry." said Tomoka holding a basket full of rare types of fruits.

"Mada-mada dane…" he sweat dropped. He continued, "No problem. Wanna go somewhere?" he said thinking of not bringing a girl in his house or his 'oyaji' will misunderstand him.

Tomoka tried to look inside but Ryoma closed the door. His father saw them together.

"Well, I have a game with Momo-senpai. I'll see you then." he said. Tomoka smiled jumped shouting his name, "RYOMA-SAMA!".

Then, Ryoma's phone rang. He picked up, "Hello?".

"Echizen! Sorry but we have to cancel our game! I've got something to do! Bye!" said Momoshiro and hung up.

"Mo… Mo… Momo-senpai…" he said while he switched off his phone.

"Ryoma-sama? Who's that? Is it Momo-senpai?" she asked. Ryoma sweat dropped.

"Um… I think you better go now…" Ryoma said stepping back and opened the door.

Tomoka felt a bit ignored. She puts her hands around Ryoma's waist. "Don't leave me… I want to go out with you for once. Please, just for once." she said with her tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_Damn… I've just made a girl cry… Fine, I must go out with her'_ he thought.

"Okay, but don't cry." Ryoma replied. Tomoka stepped back and bowed.

"Arigatou!" Tomoka smiled. "Wait here, I'll change first." he said and went inside.

After five minutes, Ryoma came out wearing the red jacket (The jacket that he wears in the first episode) with dark blue shorts. Tomoka smiled.

"Lets go! Ryoma-sama!" she shouted and holding Ryoma's left arm. Ryoma was alarmed that his father would hear her shout. So they went to a theme park.

His father was actually following them to the theme park. He wore a black-shaded sunglass. He followed them.

His father called Momoshiro, Eiji and others except Tezuka (He got the numbers through Ryoma's phone… Long story). They came about ten minutes later (Momoshiro was actually busy sleeping but when it comes to Ryoma with a girl, he's the first one to watch).

They followed Ryoma and Tomoka and thinking.

"Hmm… Interesting, Ii data…" said Inui scribbling his note book.

"How could you Echizen! You cheated on Sakuno-chan!" said Momoshiro gripping his hand.

"Nya! That's right! Ochibi should have told Sakuno-chan about this or he'll be in trouble!" said Eiji pushing Momoshiro away.

"Fsssshh" said Kaidoh crossing his hand. "I think its not good to spy on people like this…" said Kawamura.

Then, Nanjiroh bought a fake tennis racquet and gave it to Kawamura. "BUURRRNINNGGGG!".

"Hmm." said Fuji while rubbing his chin and smiling. They stalk them until it was lunch time.

"GRRRR". Everyone looked around. "What was that!" Momoshiro added. Everyone had a minute silence.

"Nya! I'm hungry!" said Eiji. "Me too" Momoshiro continued.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY YET! BUUUURRRRNNNIIINNGGGG!" Kawamura shouted. Fuji took away his fake tennis racquet.

"Fiuuhh… I'm hungry too but I forgot to bring my wallet." said Kawamura.

"Me too." Fuji said continued by the regulars. Everyone didn't bring their wallets except Nanjiroh. The regulars were staring at him curiously.

"Nani? You think I have money! I'm saving it for myself!" he said crossing his hands.

Unfortunately the regulars started to attack Nanjiroh. Then Nanjiroh end up paying the bills at a western restaurant (I'll make them eat western).

While they were eating, they saw Ryoma and Tomoka went inside the same retaurant coincidently. They throw up and panicked (Chibi way). Well, after a few minutes, they play cool and hide.

"There he is…" Momoshiro started. Everyone was staring at Ryoma.

"Hmm?" Ryoma thought and looked at the direction where the regulars and his father sat.

"AHHHH!" they shouted.

Chapter four up!Okay! Hope you'll like my story! I'm so tired of writing it… Wish me luck for the tournament! Give me your comments! Onegai! Please! Sorry for the so late update! Please review!


	5. Dates or confused?

* * *

Chapter five! Sorry that I made Ryoma and Tomoka together but this time, I'm going to make a RyoSaku fiction! By the way, I got third place in doubles for tennis! Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own POT at all.

* * *

Chapter Five: Dates or confused?

Ryoma turned away and the regulars and Nanjiroh felt relieved. Tomoka started to hug his left hand. The regulars and his father were shocked seeing Ryoma didn't budge anything.

"How dare you, Echizen!" Momoshiro felt as he gripped his hand tightly.

Then, Ryoma and Tomoka went out from the restaurant. The regulars and Nanjiroh felt awkward. They all wash up themselves and stalked Ryoma and Tomoka again.

"Nya, I'm tired." said Eiji.

"Fsshhh." Kaidoh interrupt. "I going home now." said Kaidoh leaving the rest behind.

"Hm? Me too, I got to go now. I have to see the doctor with Yuuta." Fuji added and left.

Bit by bit, everyone left leaving Momoshiro, Eiji and Nanjiroh. The three of them stood there doing nothing.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's stalk them!" said Nanjiroh starting the conversation. Eiji and Momoshiro turned to each other. Both of them shook at the same time.

"I give up." said Momoshiro.

"Me too. I'm tired." Eiji added. They both had the same thought. The thought which both of them wanted to make a conclusion.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Momoshiro with his evil eyes to Eiji.

"Hehe… Yeah" reply Eiji with his fiery eyes. Nanjiroh stood there silently.

* * *

"Neh, do you want to go home?" Ryoma started to ask when the sun began to sink in darkness.

Tomoka nodded. She approaches to Ryoma. She leaned her head onto his chest while putting her hand around his waist. Ryoma was confused, he didn't do anything.

"Ryoma-sama, before I go home, can you please answer my question?" she asked.

"Okay then…" he took a deep breath. Tomoka continued.

"Do you love me? Please say yes. I need to know the truth." she hugged Ryoma harder.

"What?!?! Urm… Tomo… I… I…" he replied whispering.

"Do you? You love me? Or you already love someone else. Like Sakuno. You love her or me?" she tucked Ryoma tighter.

"I… I… I can't breathe!!!" he said. Then, Ryoma fainted of non-oxygen. Tomoka was shocked and release him. She looked in his eyes.

"Ryoma-sama…" slowly she started to get closer to Ryoma's lips. Suddenly Momoshiro and Eiji popped out from the bushes.

"Ahhh!!! Don't you dare kiss Echizen! Get away from him woman!" Momoshiro started shouting at Tomoka and quickly pushed her away.

"Oi! Senpai! What are you doing?! I was just trying to do the 'CPR' to him because he's not breathing!" Tomoka explain.

Eiji was confused while Nanjiroh was asleep. Eiji ran towards Ryoma and jumped on him. Momoshiro and Tomoka was shocked.

"Ochibi!!! Don't die!" said Eiji while he grabbed Ryoma's shirt and shake him.

"He's not dying, you freak! He just need a fresh air." Momoshiro told Eiji while pushing away. "Now it's my turn to make him awake!" said Momoshiro furiously.

Eiji and Tomoka watched Momoshiro as pressed Ryoma's chest.

"Wake up, Echizen!" he continued. Tomoka and Eiji shook their heads. Eiji went to Nanjiroh and he carried him to Ryoma.

"I think this is the better way. Gomen, Ochibi." Eiji pushed Momoshiro and put Nanjiroh onto Ryoma. Then, slowly Ryoma open his eyes.

"Uh… Oh… What the crap happen just now?" Ryoma blink his eyes in confusion. Tomoka, Eiji and Momoshiro were smiling happily as Ryoma spoke.

"What is this smell? I smell cat shit!" Ryoma realized as he saw Nanjiroh was on top of him. "What?!?! Dad?!?! What the hell is he doing?!?! No wonder I smell cat's shit!" Ryoma shouted and pushed he father away from him. Tomoka laughed and approaches to Ryoma.

"What?" he asked. "Nothing…" she replied smiling. "Ahh! Whatever it is I'm going home now!" he replied and before he gets up, he felt of something strange. Momoshiro and Eiji had a big sweat drop. Nanjiroh woke up.

"How did you guys get here? Oi, dad! Are you trying to stalk me?" he asked. His father nodded. Momoshiro and Eiji tried to run away. Ryoma threw a tennis ball to Momoshiro.

"Ouch! What's that for huh?!" said Momoshiro.

"A man got to do what a man got to do. I have more tennis balls in my pocket." he replied. Eiji sweat drop. He stood there like a statue.

"Who the hell wanted to bring tennis balls on a date?!" Momoshiro asked in furious. Ryoma smiled.

"Just as I knew. You guys really stalk me and my 'date' huh?" he said. Tomoka was blushed. Nanjiroh was shocked to hear Ryoma said Tomoka was his date.

* * *

"Hmm… I'm tired… I'm going to bed now…" said Sakuno as she rubbed her eyes. Horio smiled. He covered her with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams… I'll close the lights for you. See you tomorrow." he said.

"Thanks. Don't worry, you don't need to come here tomorrow. Bye." slowly she closed her eyes and went into deep sleep. Horio nodded and went off after he closed the lights. Everyone left. Sakuno looked outside the window and she thought of Ryoma.

* * *

"DATE!!!! Is she your date?!?!" Nanjiroh screamed in tears. Ryoma laughed. Tomoka was confused.

"Do you actually believe of what I've said? Haha! It's not easy for a guy like me to have a simple girl like her!" he laughed loudly. Tomoka was heart broken after she heard Ryoma sentenced her as "Simple Girl".

"Fine… I'm going home now. I'm tired. See you, Ryoma-sama." she smiled and went off quickly. Ryoma stood there.

"Ahhh!!! Echizen! You've made a girl cry!" Momoshiro shouted. Eiji agreed on Momoshiro.

"Ochibi, I think you went to far now." Eiji said nodding his head on agreement.

"What did I say? I didn't say anything right? Right?" he panicked.

"No you dumb head! You said she was a simple girl where you should have said a special girl!" Nanjiroh explain.

"Ohh… I didn't mean too… Well, she's gone now. What should I say?" Ryoma said as he calm himself down.

"No! Go find her and tell her you're sorry! Hurry!" Momoshiro said.

Ryoma stood calm and coolly. "Fine, but I haven't finish with you three yet. I'll be back after I say sorry to her!" he replied and went off.

"Let's go home now. I'll settle this with him later." Nanjiroh said.

Momoshiro and Eiji bowed of thankful and three of them went back home.

"Hey! You there! Wait!" Ryoma shouted. Tomoka looked behind and turn back as she was running away from him.

"What do you want?! I thought you are not interested in simple girls like me!" Tomoka replied. She fell down. She was crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Ryoma quickly approaches to her and pat her back calmly.

"Tell me now. Who do you love? Me or Sakuno?" Tomoka said as she pushes Ryoma away.

"I… I… I…" Ryoma stood back and mumbles as he was blushing like an apple.

* * *

Sorry for the really late chapter! I forgot about my fanfics after the tournament. Well, please review and I know there are many mistakes on my grammar. Hehe… Ryoma is kinda out of character. Spoiler- Next chapter, Ryoma confess his love to Tomoka which he had a crush on Sakuno. Bye! 


	6. The truth

Thanks again for reviewing! Well, please review or comment. Sorry for the late update before. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own POT.

Chapter Six: The truth.

* * *

"I like you…" he said. Tomoka smiled happily. Ryoma continue, "But…" he said, lowering down his head. 

Tomoka kept smiling. "But what? I know… Just as I thought." she said. Ryoma just stood there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he said. Then, he went to the near by lamp post and he sat there. Tomoka also sat there beside him.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry with you or anything." she said while she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. Do you believe in fate?" he asked. Tomoka nodded.

"I do… Do you?" she asked. Ryoma shook. He turned to Tomoka.

"I don't… Because I had a crush once, in America. I like her but she didn't even bother to know me. I kept smiling at her. I kept my coolness but she never notices me." he said. Tomoka just stared at Ryoma.

"Then? Did she ever talk to you?" she asked. Ryoma shook his head.

"It was too late. I came here after the tournament. I didn't get to say goodbye to her. I believe in fate at the first place. I left my cell number in her locker. I thought she would call me but she didn't. That's why I don't believe in fate." he said with a little tear in his eyes. He looked up as he saw many stars.

"I'm sorry for you. Who do you like now?" she asked. Ryoma giggled.

"It's someone near to you all the time. She's clumsy and silly. She has something special in her." he said. Tomoka smiled.

"It's Saku…" before she could finish her sentence, Ryoma put his finger on Tomoka's lips and he nodded.

"Don't say it. Someone here might overhear it." he said. He let go of Tomoka's lips.

"But no one is here. How could they hear us talking?" she asked. Ryoma shook and Tomoka smiled.

"Not like any other girls, she's shy. She has no sense of directions." Ryoma giggled as he continued.

"The only girl that knows my feelings is her. She's the only one who can understand my feelings. When first I saw her at the train station, I felt something interesting about her. I keep thinking of her day and night. After I've forgotten about my crush in America, I've work hard to be the popular guy in tennis club. I've show off my talent in front of her just to impressed her." he said leaning beside the lamp post.

"You are interested in her. You love her don't you? Why do you always ignore her?" she asked.

"I didn't ignore her. I thought her the real way of playing tennis. I call her 'wobbly hips', so that she'll remember me." he giggled again.

Tomoka nodded and leaned on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma leaned back on her head. Then, both of them slowly closed their eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Tomoka woke up and she saw many people starring at her and Ryoma. Tomoka blinked her eyes and quickly pushed Ryoma away. Ryoma fell down and accidentally hit the lamp post. 

"Ouch! What the crap are you doing?!" he shouted. Tomoka turned to Ryoma.

"Shut up and get up! There are many people watching us like this!" she whispered in Ryoma's ears. Ryoma nodded and both of them quickly went away from that place.

* * *

The doctor came in. Sakuno smiled. The doctor smiled back. He went closer to Sakuno. 

"You can be discharge today." he said. Sakuno smiled happily.

"Really? I can pack now?" she asked. The doctor nodded and went out. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted and got off the bed. Ryuuzaki went in. Sakuno smiled.

"So, you're discharge today?" she asked. Sakuno nodded and took out her bag pack.

"Can you call Tomo-chan for me?" Sakuno asked.

"Okay then…" she answered.

* * *

When Tomoka walk beside Ryoma, she heard her cell phone rang. She picked it up. 

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, this is coach Ryuuzaki. Sakuno-chan is discharge today. Can you come along?" she asked.

"Oh… Okay then…" she answered and Ryuuzaki hung up. Tomoka hung up too.

"Who's that?" Ryoma asked.

"It's coach Ryuuzaki. She said that Sakuno-chan is discharge today. We'd better go now." She said.

"We? There are no we in here. I'm not going. I'm going back home to take a bath." he said. Tomoka lowered down her head.

"Maybe I should ask someone else to come with me." she said. Ryoma smiled.

"Well, I guess I can go with you but only one condition." he said.

"One condition? No problem! Tell me what it is." she said happily.

"Let's go home and take a shower and we meet here quickly before she went out from the hospital." he said. Tomoka giggled.

"Okay, don't forget to tell the others about Sakuno-chan! Bye!" Tomoka quickly went back home.

"Okay… That was fast…" he thought and quickly went home.

* * *

Before Ryoma knock his door house, his father opened the door and he looked very furious. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME LAST NIGHT?!?!" he shouted. Ryoma just smiled as if nothing happened.

"Answer me!!!" his father smacked him at his head.

"Ouch! What's that for huh?!?! I'm old enough to take care of myself! I'm at my friend's house yesterday!" he said.

"Oh really, girl or boy?" Nanjiroh asked. Ryoma lowered down his head.

"Boy. Obviously I'm not sleeping in a girl's house." he said while thinking of more lies. His father nodded and both of them went inside the house.

"Go take a bath. You stink like a cow!" his father said.

"That's why I came home! I'm taking a bath now so don't bother!" Ryoma shouted as he went up.

"Come down here after you get your bath!" Nanjiroh shouted back.

"I'm busy today, okay?! I've got no time for you!" he said and slammed the toilet's door.

* * *

As for Tomoka, she was lucky because her parents were not at home. She sneakily goes in and took a bath. Meanwhile, after she took her bath, she quickly called the regulars and Horio with his gang. 

"Hello…" Tomoka said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Horio-kun, can you please go to the hospital now. Sakuno was discharge today. Bring the others too." she said.

"Okay." Horio said and hung up. Tomoka smiled and looked at her watch. She went out from the house.

* * *

Sakuno is still packing her bag. Ryuuzaki sat there and watch her. Sakuno smiled. 

"What is it, grandmother?" she asked. Ryuuzaki smiled.

"You've grown taller and prettier." she said. Sakuno blushed.

"Thanks, grandmother." she said.

"You and Ryoma are the perfect couple. You should date him often." Ryuuzaki said with a little giggled.

"What?!?! No way!!! He got someone else now! He is not interested in me!" she said with a shocked. Ryuuzaki laughed.

"Like who? You, Sakuno-chan? He's tall and a handsome boy now. You must have some feelings for him, don't you?" she said while smiling happily. Sakuno didn't say anything and she continued packing.

* * *

After Ryoma took a bath, he went down. His father smiled at him. Ryoma tried to ignore him but he can't. 

"What?!" Ryoma asked angrily.

"Here, look at this!" his father gave him a piece of blue paper. Ryoma took it and read it out loud.

"You have been selected to enter the 'World Championship (Under 20) Tennis Tournament'. Date: 29/11/06, Time: 11.15 am, Venue: Tokyo Hitachi Stadium. P/S: Don't be late or you'll be disqualified. What the…" after he read that, he quickly watched the time. It is 10.50 am.

"Congratulations, kid." Nanjiroh said. Ryoma was confused. He needs to pick either one. Sakuno or the tournament?

"Damn! Uhh… Dad… I'm busy. I won't be entering this tournament." Ryoma said coolly. His father was in great shocked.

"What?!?! Now?!?! Don't push yourself!" he shouted. Ryoma lowered down his head.

"Ryuuzaki is more important." he said. Nanjiroh stared at him.

"You mean that girl? Okay, I know you want her but don't be hasty. She'll come back to you after the tournament. Girls are like that. If you want her so much, why don't you see her after the tournament?" he said while crossing his legs and hands. Ryoma kicked Nanjiroh (in the chibi way).

"I DON'T WANT HER, YOU FREAK!!!" he shouted.

"Just choose one! Tennis or the girl?!" he asked.

"I… I… I don't know…" Ryoma looked at the time and it was 11.00 am. He started to panicked.

"Hurry up! Just choose!" Nanjiroh asked hurryingly.

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" he shouted back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review or comment… What will happen next? Will Ryoma choose the tennis tournament or Sakuno? See you in the next chapter, bye! 


	7. Grateful FINAL

I seriously forgot about this story… Sorry for everything… This is the final chapter and I'm DONE!

Disclaimer: I do not EVER own POT!

Chapter Seven (Final): Grateful

________________________________________________________________

Ryoma didn't have a choice but to go to the tournament. He went to his room leaving his father aside. He sat on his bed and sigh.

'_This is not right.'_ He thought.

He shook his head and packs his tennis stuffs. After a while, he went downstairs and rushed towards the door. Suddenly his father stopped him.

"Move over." He said while he put on his cap.

"Why don't you pay a little visit to her for a while and straight away go to the tournament." Nanjiroh said.

"Shut up. Now, move over!" Ryoma began to feel his anger.

"No. You tell me when are you going to MOVE over?" Nanjiroh asked.

"What?" Ryoma stepped back.

"I'm your father. I know how you feel." He said with a serious tone.

"Whatever. Sweet talk, now move over!" Ryoma pushed his father away and went outside.

Nanjiroh didn't stop him this time. He watched Ryoma walked from far.

_________________________________________________________________________

Tomoka waited at the same place where Ryoma asked her to wait. She looked at her wrist watch.

"Where are you?" she asked silently.

________________________________________________________________________

While Ryoma was walking towards the stadium, he saw Momoshiro standing beside the road. He was leaning on the gate while crossing his arms and starred at the sky. Ryoma didn't care and continued walking towards the direction he wanted to go.

"I heard she's discharge today." Momo said while he saw Ryoma passed by him.

"…." Ryoma didn't respond and continued walking with his hands in his pocket.

"She's waiting." Momo added. Ryoma lowered down his head.

________________________________________________________________________

Tomoka looked at the time and she started worrying about Ryoma. Then, she took out her cell and called Sakuno.

"Hey, I'll be there in a while okay. Don't leave the place yet." She told Sakuno and hung up.

'_I'm sorry but I have to go now. I need to visit her as soon as possible. You will have to go alone then. Bye…' _Tomoka type in the words in her cell and send it to Ryoma.

________________________________________________________________________

While Ryoma was walking, he felt a vibration in his hand. He took out his cell from his pocket and read the message. He stopped and turned back.

"Well, changed your mind?" Momo asked. Ryoma nodded and ran.

________________________________________________________________________

In the hospital, everyone was there including Tomoka who had just arrived in Sakuno's room.

"Hey, how are you?" Tomoka asked while she gave a hug to her best friend.

"I'm fine. Urm… Have you seen Ryoma?" she asked.

"Nope but I'm sure he'll arrive here soon." Tomo replied.

________________________________________________________________________

Ryoma ran as fast as he could to give his confession to the girl of his life.

'_Why…Why am I doing this? She doesn't like me. I'm chasing her?'_ he had a slight thought but kept running.

________________________________________________________________________

It was time for Sakuno to leave the hospital. Everyone helped her to carry the things and all of them walk towards the front entrance.

"Ryoma didn't come after all…" Sakuno said to herself. Tomoka felt disappointed for Ryoma's behavior. She cuddled Sakuno under her arms.

When the stuffs are transferred in the car, everyone helped Sakuno to enter the car. Sakuno was very grateful to have such people cared for her. After the door of the car was closed, Sakuno opened the window and waved to everyone. Ryuuzaki starts to push the pedal in order for the car to move.

Sakuno kept looking outside from the side door window. She hopes to see him. Suddenly Ryuuzaki hits the break and both of them jumped forward.

"Wha… What happen, grandma?!" Sakuno asked in fear.

"Stupid boy! Attempting suicide!" Ryuuzaki shouted. Sakuno turned towards the direction where her grandmother had mentioned.

When she turned, she saw a figure. A boy who wears a cap. And she could recognize the face beneath the cap. She stepped out from the vehicle and went towards the boy.

"Ryoma-kun… You came after all…" she smiled and slowly took the cap off from his head.

"Whatever…" Ryoma replied while he pants for a while.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you something." She added.

"What?" he asked while he had an exhausting expression.

"I… I…" she held his hands. "I like you!" she shouted.

"Haha…" Ryoma giggled as Sakuno was shocked by his reaction. She looked at his face.

Suddenly Ryoma slowly planted a kiss on her lips and wrapped his hands around her waist. Sakuno blushed and the kiss broke after a few seconds.

"Ryo…" Sakuno couldn't say a word because she was still shock that Ryoma kissed her.

"I like you too. Goodbye." Ryoma let go of her waist and walks to the direction of the stadium.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I got a match to catch. I'll see you later, okay. Bye…" Ryoma continued walking.

Sakuno smiled. And she turned around. She saw everyone was there beside the car and starts laughing at Sakuno.

"What?!" Sakuno blushed as she went inside the car.

"You've grown to fast." Ryuuzaki said.

Sakuno blushed. She was happy and grateful for everything. She was thankful to god that her guy loved her back. Ryuuzaki starts to drive. The wind blew away Sakuno's hair.

Her hand was holding Ryoma's cap which she forgot about it. The wind was really fast and the cap slipped out from her hand. The cap flew off from the window.

"Ah! Shimattah!" Sakuno realized the cap flew off.

Sweats…

END

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, it's done. Nothing much! Many grammar and spelling mistakes. I apologize for that. It's been a while since I start writing fanfics. BYE! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
